


Slightly Tipsy

by GrumpyAsFuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: BriWoon IG live got me thinking, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, SungBri nation rise, tipsy Young K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyAsFuck/pseuds/GrumpyAsFuck
Summary: Tipsy Brian gets home after that IG live with Dowoon.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Slightly Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into it:
> 
> 1\. This is a work of pure fiction. I don't assume anything about anyone. You know the drill.  
> 2\. English is not my first language and this is my first fic written in English and written at 4 am. It is not proof-read. I might scrutinize it later. I just had to get it out of my head before it starts living there rent-free instead of my poor brain. Either this or before that infamous IG live becomes irrelevant. If any kind soul wishes to help me make it more pleasing to the eye, please drop me a line.

When Younghyun decides he will be drinking, he knows for sure there will be a moment when he's going to split into _Today's Brian_ and _Tomorrow's Brian_. _Today's Brian_ is a tipsy giggly mess that slips into involuntary aegyeo. He could probably outdo Wonpil if somebody came up with a crazy idea of making a contest out of it. _Tomorrow's Brian_ deals with consequences. It's not like there are usually any grave ones — Younghyun is obviously not a teen anymore. He just suffers from hangover, scratches acquired through ungraceful falling and of course mild embarrassment caused by his own tipsy behaviour the day before.

Before getting his drink, Younghyun actually had a passing thought that Dowoon might protect him at some point from making a fool of himself. Dowoon failed at that, but once again witnessing this masterpiece of an instagram live lies on the shoulders of _Tomorrow's Brian_. To his credit, maknae, who holds his liquor a lot better, helps _Today's Brian_ get to dorms without the latter falling on his face. Dowoon would have done more, being the good dongsaeng he is, but as soon as he kicks off his shoes and helps Brian do the same, he sees that the dim lights in the kitchen just above the counter are on. There's no need to squint too hard at the back of the person before the counter to understand who that is — Dowoon can already hear the upcoming nagging in his head. Thus, Dowoon decides that now every man is for himself, mouths a quick sorry, that goes unnoticed by his drunk hyung, and runs for his room as stealthily as possible, leaving Younghyun behind.

Brian is a tiny bit slow on reaction. Maybe slower than he wants to admit. He notices Dowoon's absence a moment later and walks slowly and carefully towards the kitchen. He is tracing the wall with his fingertips and looking at his feet because _hey he did so well up until now, tripping in dorms would be a misery_. That is why Younghyun notices somebody's presence only at the doorstep of the kitchen. He recognizes a faint smell of peach oolong tea, raises his head and mutters a quiet _fuck_ under his breath. For some reason, at this very moment _Today's Brian_ gets to feel how it is to be in the shoes of _Tomorrow's Brian_. Younghyun is embarassed and unsure. The safest choice would be to just turn around and feel his way to his room sparing himself the shame of being noticed in current state by their leader. Too bad that _Today's Brian_ discards this thought and opts for _Well you missed him, didn't you? How many times did you speak to each other this week? Does that 'good morning' on Monday count as conversation? Are you gonna just —  
_

'Are you gonna just stand there, Kang Bra?'

The voice pulls Younghyun out of his daze to see Sungjin turn around with a steaming mug in his hand. The leader props against the counter and takes a sip of his tea, eyeing Younghyun with a raised eyebrow, and the latter just falls into his routine that is even more embarrassing for him than just being drunk. He stares at Sungjin, taking in how relaxed, handsome and healthy he looks, how ridiculously fluffy his permed hair is against his forehead, how his eyes are glinting with curious expression under the soft light.

'Hi, hyung', Younghyun says and he can't stop the smile forming on his lips. The syllables are drawn out and the tone is lilting more than usual. He then goes into staring contest with a couch. Both for distraction and to project his way to it. He'd definitely love to lay down, so the bassist collects himself and strolls as confidently as he can, oblivious to Sungjin, who's quietly smirking near the same counter. His giggly mind is drawing drama inspired pictures of himself tripping and ending up in Sungjin's steady arms, but he knows for sure that Sungjin with his skinship allergy would rather let him kiss the floor. Surprisingly, Younghyun makes it to the couch unharmed and sinks into it with a sigh.

'Aren't you tired?' Sungjin muses.

'I will be up for a little while', Younghyun responses just enjoying the moment of being together with the leader in the same room for a while. Even though usually they talk quite a lot, he doesn't mind the silence now. He is not up to filling it anyway, so he flinches when he hears Sungjin say:

'Well, good night then.'

'No!'

Younghyun's exclamation rang through the silence of the kitchen and was followed by an awkward pause. That's when _Tomorrow's Brian_ gets summoned for a short while. The younger huffs miserably, closes his eyes and tries not to sound pathetic and tries hard:

'I mean. We barely see each other. Could you stay for a while?'

'It is late though and you probably have schedule tomorrow', Sungjin sighs but still approaches the couch and plops down, setting his mug on a coffee table.

'Not until noon', Brian mumbles and, feeling a sudden rush of courage, makes a bold move by swiftly lying on the couch and dropping his head on Sungjin's lap. The sudden movement makes his head feel a bit dizzy, so he closes his eyes again. Well, that and maybe the creeping dread of seeing an expression of disgust on Sungjin's face. Usually he respects Sungjin's personal space so much that Younghyun's taps on elder's arm to get his attention are nearly feather-light and unlikely to be really felt by anybody else but Sungjin. Anyway, that's one of the problems for _Tomorrow's Brian_. He is going to be sorry while _Today's Brian_ is a bit less considerate.

'You know I could just kick you, right?' the voice above is low and quiet. Younghyun internally braces for what's coming. 'But if I do, it is likely that in the state you're in you'll smash your head against the table.' The bassist opens his eyes slowly and looks into those big brown ones above. Sungjin is calm, not particularly happy with the situation, but Brian knows the elder is going to let it slide.

'Well, thanks for not opting for manslaughter?' Younghyun beams lazily. 'Don't you wanna nag at me?'

Sungjin shrugs, 'You work hard, it's okay if you want to take off some pressure and have fun. Besides, I'm not sure my nagging will have any effect now.'

'Does it ever?' Brian has learned with time his ultimate ways to get some skinship from the leader. In this case it comes with teasing. It is not the same as Jae gets, of which Brian is reminded sometimes with a slight sting of envy, but it is still precious to him. As much as a sensation of a hand grabbing the back of one's neck could be.

'You brat', Sungjin shakes his knees a bit and Younghyun nearly topples meeting headfirst the above-mentioned coffee table. The impact never happens because the elder quickly pulls Younghyun back onto his lap. Brian's breath hitches and he still feels the heat of Sungjin's palms on his sides sipping through his hoodie. He stares wide-eyed back up at Sungjin.

'Now don't be looking like you've just had a near death experience', _is he smirking? The audacity!_

'I did though?' Younghyun pouts and goes for another blatantly daring action — he raises his hand to Sungjin's forehead to poke at the curly fringe. _Does it feel as fluffy as it looks?_

'Did you get bitten by Wonpil or something?' the leader half scowls and catches Brian's smaller hand before it touches his hair. 'Did you just pout at me?' Sungjin doesn't let go of his hand and just rests it atop Brian's chest. Younghyun prays for his heart to stop pounding this hard, he closes his eyes and counts to five.

'What else do you have in mind? Apart from using me as your pillow or pulling my hair out?' Younghyun is too tired and sleepy already to decipher Sungjin's intonation. He is already satisfied with the elder not being mad at him.

'Is this like you granting me three wishes?' Brian giggles. 'Sing to me?' he suggests half-jokingly.

'You know I can't.' Sungjin's voice is serious this time, a bit sad.

'I'm sorry. I was joking,' Younghyun rushes to explain already feeling like an asshole.

There's a long pause when Brian just lies with his eyes closed and listens to other's steady breath, feels warmth radiating from the sweatpants clad thighs under his head and neck. And then there's a low humming sound. A melody that puts him gently to sleep and careful fingers brushing his hair that _Tomorrow's Brian_ probably won't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. If you have any critique, see something extra dumb etc, feel free to drag me
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PacifistWhale)


End file.
